


Thrill Ride

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: The Crook and the Assassin at an amusement park.  What could possibly go wrong?





	

Noise. Crowds, flashing lights, pounding music - all things Snart would normally despise. The only thing they were any good for was camouflage for pick pocketing, and this really wasn’t the sort of crowd to make it worth his while. (He’d never admit that his hesitance was because the crowd was primarily families, and any cash on hand was to buy ride tickets and cotton candy for kids. Not that he knew from any first hand experience, of course. It was just the sort of thing that he heard normal families did.) 

At least there was beer. Singular. He and Sara were sharing, because the first time she handed him hers, an overly zealous security guard made him dump one, nattering on about park rules. So now he had an oversized plastic cup in hand, taking the occasional sip while waiting for Sara to return from whatever mechanized form of mayhem had caught her attention. 

They had it down to a system, now. She’d disembark from the ride and scan the crowd until she found him. Eyes shining and hair blown every-which-way, she’d grab the cup for several big greedy gulps, then take his hand and drag him to her next target. 

“Are we about done here, Assassin?” he drawled. 

She smiled up at him gleefully. “Nope. I wanna go on that one!” 

She pointed to a towering thing that appeared to be a conglomeration of roller coaster and flume. 

“You’re gonna get soaked,” he predicted. 

“That’s why I saved it until last.” She flickered a look at him from under her eyelashes. “Besides, if I get cold, you can help me warm up.” 

Snart just shook his head at that, but couldn’t keep the affection from his eyes. He reclaimed the beer for another sip. 

“Come with me,” Sara said, tugging on his hand with an inviting smile. 

“You go have fun. I’ll just watch.” 

Sara stuck her tongue out at him, then snatched the cup back and drained it. “Get more beer.” 

“Yes, dear.” 

Sara joined the line for the ride, and Snart joined the line for the beer. When he returned, cup in hand, he scanned the line for the familiar mane of messy blonde hair. He spotted her easily. And holy hell, she was **_not_** happy. He dumped the beer in the nearest trash and ducked under the rope. 

A ticket taker approached him, but Snart just smiled ingratiatingly and pointed to Sara. “Wife’s already on line. Had to make a pit stop.” 

“Of course, sir. Enjoy the ride.” 

Well, that was highly doubtful. 

Snart made his way to Sara and managed to catch her hand, just before she did something that would get her tossed out of the park, if not arrested. He even managed to turn the gesture into wrapping his arm around her and tucking her firmly into his side, a maneuver he was quite proud of.

“See? I told you I’d get here in time.” 

Sara’s eyes flashed dangerously, but she smiled and played along, sliding her arm around his waist. 

Snart used every inch of his superior height to glare down at the little punk who had the unmitigated gall to think he’d be getting lucky on an amusement park ride. “Can we help you, young man?” he asked in a deceptively mild tone. 

“Um…no. Sir.” The little shit stepped back quickly, self preservation instincts finally kicking in. The patron whose toes he stomped on objected. Loudly. At that point, he had the good sense to duck out under the rope. 

“I had that handled,” Sara grumbled. 

“I’m sure you did,” Snart agreed, “but I’ve seen that look on your face before, and it usually ends with me having to post bail.” 

Sara’s eyes lit with mischief as they found themselves at the head of the line. Snart groaned as she tugged him into the tiny boat with her. He cussed, trying to arrange his lanky frame in the confined space. He relaxed a bit as he found himself with Sara pressed up tight against him, and decided that maybe this contraption wouldn’t be so bad, after all. 

Famous last words. 

It started out as just a boat ride through some sort of fairy tale nonsense, which was actually quite soothing, and more than a bit tempting, seeing as Sara was practically in his lap. He’d actually just started to dip his head, with the intention of stealing a kiss. Sara’s wicked smirk was all the warning he had, and he was smart enough to use it, bracing his hand on the safety bar, just as the boat swerved around a corner at breakneck speed. The damn thing shot up and down inclines, and around curves and corners, spraying cold water as it went. 

About the only thing Snart retained from the ordeal was a recollection of a mouthful of blonde hair, and cramped hands from gripping the bar with one hand, and Sara’s waist with the other. She, of course, was the picture of satisfied delight. 

“Where’s my beer?” she demanded, as soon as they were safely back on dry land. 

Snart rolled his eyes, but headed off towards the concession. 

“What took you so long?” Sara asked, when he returned, grabbing for the cup. 

“Had to make a side trip. That fella who was so keen on getting to know you just bought tickets for the next family through the gate.” He negligently flipped the now empty wallet into the trash. 

Sara grinned at him, then stretched up on her toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Who says you’re not a hero?”


End file.
